Nieve
by breakable bird
Summary: Y sus pulmones arden. — Katara/Zuko.


**note.** avatar: the last airbender © michael dante dimartino y bryan konietzko.  
**.&.** para lenna.

* * *

**— nieve**  
by breakable bird

.

.

.

.

.

La primera vez que Zuko besó a Katara nevaba.

Nevaba, pero pensó que los labios se le estaban quemando cuando se inclinó para despedirse, dejándola allí, enterrada entre pingüinos e iglúes después de haber recorrido el mundo entero y haber visto y hecho cosas tan asombrosas que sus nietos pensarían que todo era una leyenda. Se preparaba para marcharse, para dejarla, justo cuando a ella la habían dejado.

(Pero empezó antes.

A congelarse. Empezó antes.

Bastante antes).

Sokka no quiso regresar con ella. Se marchó a Kyoshi, acompañando a Suki para «construir su nidito de amor», como decía Toph (aunque aún no podía besarla bajo la luna). Aang recorría el mundo para ayudarlos a todos y Toph, junto a Iroh, se encargaban de gozar de la vida del palacio al tiempo que acogían a los refugiados y daban mensajes de paz. La gente no se cree tan fácilmente que todo se ha acabado luego de tanto tiempo sufriendo.

Cuando subieron al barco Katara se echó a llorar y sacudió la mano y, detrás de ella, Zuko miraba tímidamente a su padre y a su hermana pequeña. Toda la familia que tenía se la había ganado de la manera más loca posible. A veces Katara se subía a la proa de noche, cuando la luna brillaba ardiente en el cielo y el agua se movía y ella podía sentir cada una de las diminutas gotas en la punta de los dedos, y pensaba un montón de cosas. Imaginaba que el océano había sido creado por los sollozos de la luna o de alguna amante desconsolada, sola y herida. Era el tipo de historia que Gran-Gran le contaría y que le fascinaría.

Y casi creería. Casi. Sobre todo cuando el tiempo estaba tan oscuro, las estrellas tan deslumbrantes, y ese dolor callado y palpitante en su pecho parecía vivo. Porque...

(«... te quiero más que a nada, Katara, probablemente nunca volveré a querer a alguien como te quiero a ti. Pero soy el Avatar»)

... tal vez lo estaba.

Una sola frase.

_Pero soy el Avatar_, como si eso lo resolviera todo, como si eso lo cambiara todo. No lo hacía. Únicamente el final le había hecho ver que lo quería, que tal vez podría amarlo, pero él dijo que no y Katara se sentía vacía. Estaba empezando a congelarse intentando rechazar cualquier molestia que la desgarrara lentamente, como gotas de agua congeladas cayendo sobre un pedazo de tierra... desgastándola poco a poco.

Sí.

Entonces Zuko entró en el programa.

Zuko y ella se habían hecho amigos o algo por el estilo. Y él la escuchaba —levantarse de su cama, caminar por los pasillos, salir y tararear y hacer agua control y a veces, muy, muy pocas veces porque Katara no era ninguna niñita mimada, llorar—. Casi no hubo ocasiones en que la siguió sigilosamente y, tranquilamente, le rozaba la mano con la yema de los dedos. Sólo cuando ella le había regalado una sonrisa especialmente brillante o se había reído largo y tendido. Hubo muchas, muchas más en que permaneció acostado en la cama mirando el techo, conteniendo el aliento y contando los segundos antes de que Katara regresara a dormir.

Katara, para cuando desembarcaron, pensó que Zuko le gustaba un poco.

(El viaje de la negación, y no estaba siendo metafórica, ya había pasado).

Un poco. Y tres días después, cuando se preparaba para largarse a la Nación del Fuego algo se rompió dentro de ella y le lanzó una bola de nieve y se dio cuenta de que, comparado con no ver a Zuko de nuevo en una temporada, el que Aang tuviera impulsos filantrópicos le importaba más bien poco.

Casi nada, pero claro, era su amigo y casi su hijo y sí. Sí que le importaba.

—¡Cómo puedes irte! —le espetó, rabiosa de la manera en que las mujeres frustradas se enfadan: apretando los labios y moviéndose con gracia de gato y a punto de estallar.

Katara era más peligrosa que la medida, por supuesto, con todo ese asunto de la sangre control y el hecho de que podía hacer que se ahogara, cortando una vena importante o...

La parte mala aquí es que Zuko podía manejar rayos y... era un Príncipe. Con mayúscula.

—En un barco —repuso, y parpadeó—. Katara, ¿qué sucede?

—¡Y encima preguntas _qué_ sucede! ¿Pero tú eres imbécil?

—No, no en verdad.

Katara hizo un ruido ahogado y se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano derecha y farfulló tonterías y después le lanzó otra bola de nieve, que luego de tanto tiempo sin tocarla le quemó las manos, como antaño, cuando Sokka corría de allá para acá pavoneándose ante abuelas e infantes (y un tiempo después, frente a una chica pálida de sonrisa dulce y tan hermosa como la luna), como cuando Aang se reía al montar pingüinos (y después a Appa, y después dragones) y...

Y las cosas habían cambiado tanto.

Katara solía odiarlo.

Con todas sus fuerzas, Katara solía odiar a Zuko porque le hacía daño a las personas que quería y sabía que no lo aguantaría, no otra vez. Cosas tontas y no tan tontas, como hacer enfadar a Sokka cuando se le escapaba un chiste y quemar los pies de Toph y cazar a Aang con una determinación que no conocía límites.

—Sí, sí que lo eres.

—No lo soy —replicó Zuko, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada. Todo. No sé. No te vayas. No. Vete. Sí, vete. Largo —masculló, y se dispuso a dar media vuelta y marcharse pero Zuko le dio un par de golpecitos en el hombro, la hizo girar patinando sobre el hielo y después puso una cara resignada.

—Lo siento, Katara. Espero que no me odies después de esto. Otra vez.

Estaba tan cerca y Katara pensó que su piel ardía, ardía como mil soles y que su aliento la iba a derretir en el suelo y que todas esas noches en el barco no habían sido un sueño como pensaba a veces, que su lejanía repentina apenas pisaron tierra era inexistente o que se lo perdonaba o qué diablos, tan cerca, tan cerca que dolía quedarse lejos...

—Te dije que soy malo siendo bueno —susurró—. Me distraigo.

(Había cosas que Zuko no podría haber hecho incluso si fuera «malo».

Como tocar a Katara.

En _ese _sentido).

—Me distraigo un montón contigo.

—Vaya, qué lamentable —su tono reveló su impaciencia—. Eh...

Quería ser como en las historias y decir «¿me vas a besar ya, zoquete?» pero se le cortó la voz, como si alguien le hubiera hecho sangre control y ella se estuviera volviendo una estúpida. Zuko fue amable, sus labios la rozaron primero, era un fuego tibio y líquido deslizándose por su boca, ligero y consolador y no había soledad, _nunca voy a dejarte_, parecía decirle y ella estuvo bien con eso, y con su lengua feroz —repentinamente hambrienta—, y con los chillidos de las niñas ya no tan pequeñas que iban a despedir al héroe de ojos felinos, y los aplausos burlones de las ancianas que lo veían venir a leguas, y los chiflidos impertinentes de los tripulantes del barco donde Zuko pretendía marcharse.

—Katara —escuchó vagamente que decía Gran-Gran—, tu equipaje está listo.

_Bien_.

No iban a dejarla atrás, otra vez.

La primera vez que Zuko besó a Katara nevaba y a ella ya no le importaba nada más, él era un tonto, un zopenco, un arrogante, un engreído y peor aún, un jodido Príncipe, mataría a Sokka de un infarto y su padre le preguntaría amablemente si sabía cómo tomar una espada, Toph se burlaría de ellos por el resto de su vida y tendría que aguantar la sonrisa condescendiente de Iroh, esa que decía «no, si yo ya lo sé todo, querida», y Aang, Aang que ahora era más Avatar que humano y más hombre que niño, sabiduría de mil vidas oculta, arrastrándose en secreto bajo aquellas brillantes flechas azules.

—Creo que me voy contigo —murmuró al separarse, enterrando la nariz fría y puntiaguda contra su cuello tibio.

Zuko respiró agitadamente, sus brazos la rodearon, fuertes e imposibles y recordó aquella ocasión en Ba Sing Se donde se había quedado igual de quieto, y era igual de fuerte, e igual de suave, y ella había querido tanto curarlo, y podría haber ido con ellos, y todo habría sido diferente, todo tan diferente...

—Sí. Está bien.

Nevaba, y esta vez los copos eran blancos, lánguidos y deslucidos, y a Katara la quemaban viva.

.

.

.

.

.

**the end.**


End file.
